


Post to Post

by IprotectKennyP (dauntperplexity)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Twitter thread fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 08:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16133510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dauntperplexity/pseuds/IprotectKennyP
Summary: Jack Zimmermann @gotyourjackzimmermann ・20mWhat is happening?Kent Parson @kentstopwonttop ・20mI don’t know. I just wanted a hoodie.





	Post to Post

**Author's Note:**

> You can take this seriously. Or not.
> 
> Just something fun I wanted to try and write.

**Kent Parson** @kentstopwonttop ・June 26  
Anyone @oceanicrimouski willing to hook me up with a team hoodie. Mine is a little faded and a little tight around the abs. @konanidechambeau #illpayyouback #inautographs

 **Canadian Konani** @konanidechambeau ・4h  
Replying to @kentstopwonttop  
You are a millionaire. You’re paying me back in hundreds. And stop talking in hashtags. #noonedoesthatanymore

 **Kent Parson** @kentstopwonttop ・3h  
I can always ask someone else. @oceanicrimouski ?

 **Canadian Konani** @konanidechambeau ・2h  
Just call the coaches, you weirdo.

 **Kent Parson** @kentstopwonttop ・59m  
Who calls people these days?

 **Kent Parson** @kentstopwonttop ・57m  
Konani, stop calling me.

 **Canadian Konani** @konanidechambeau ・54m  
SEE. It’s not that hard to call someone. I just did it 5 times.

 **Kent Parson** @kentstopwonttop ・53m  
I already had twitter open.

 **Canadian Konani** @konanidechambeau ・51m  
Why do you even want one anyway? Don’t you get free merch as the captain of the @LVAces?

 **Kent Parson** @kentstopwonttop ・50m  
Why does that matter? The Oceanic blue really makes my eyes pop. And that hoodie is the most comfortable one ever.

 **Jack Zimmermann** @gotyourjackzimmermann ・49m  
I second that.

 **Canadian Konani** @konanidechambeau ・48m  
HOLD THE PHONE. Jack has a twitter? Why aren’t you following me?

 **Jack Zimmermann** @gotyourjackzimmermann ・46m  
I don’t follow many people.

 **Canadian Konani** @konanidechambeau ・46m  
You obviously follow Kent.

 **Jack Zimmermann** @gotyourjackzimmermann ・44m  
Kent made me follow him.

 **Kent Parson** @kentstopwonttop ・43m  
You like it.

 **Jack Zimmermann** @gotyourjackzimmermann ・44m  
I do.

 **Jack Zimmermann** @gotyourjackzimmermann ・ 44m  
So what size hoodie do you want?

 **Kent Parson** @kentstopwonttop ・43m  
What size are you?

 **Jack Zimmermann** @gotyourjackzimmermann ・ 42m  
XL

 **Kent Parson** @kentstopwonttop ・40m  
Works for me.

 **Canadian Konani** @konanidechambeau ・39m  
You really had to jump in to second the comfiness of the hoodie?

 **Jack Zimmermann** @gotyourjackzimmermann ・ 38m  
It really is one of the best hoodies I own.

 **Jack Zimmermann** @gotyourjackzimmermann ・ 38m  
Owned.

 **Jack Zimmermann** @gotyourjackzimmermann ・38m  
But no. That’s not why I had to jump in.

 **Canadian Konani** @konanidechambeau ・37m  
So you weren’t seconding the sweatshirt?

 **Jack Zimmermann** @gotyourjackzimmermann ・36m  
No.

 **Jack Zimmermann** @gotyourjackzimmermann ・36m  
The blue really does make Kent’s eyes pop.

 **Kent Parson** @kentstopwonttop ・35m  
Thanks, Zimms.

 **Canadian Konani** @konanidechambeau ・34m  
Nope. I’m out.

 **Canadian Konani** @konanidechambeau ・34m  
You better follow me when you two are done being you two, Jack.

 **Kent Parson** @kentstopwonttop ・33m  
So angry @konanidechambeau.

 **Jack Zimmermann** @gotyourjackzimmermann ・33m  
Follower count must be really important to him.

 **Kent Parson** @kentstopwonttop ・33m  
I think it is.

 **Canadian Konani** @konanidechambeau ・32m  
You guys are jerks.

 **Kent Parson** @kentstopwonttop ・32m  
We don’t mean it, Konani. You know we love you.

 **Canadian Konani** @konanidechambeau ・31m  
I’m still not getting you a hoodie.

 **Kent Parson** @kentstopwonttop ・30m  
Fine. I wasn’t gonna ask you anyway.

 **Jack Zimmermann** @gotyourjackzimmermann ・30m  
You kind of already did.

 **Canadian Konani** @konanidechambeau ・30m  
Thank you, @gotyourjackzimmermann.

 **Jack Zimmermann** @gotyourjackzimmermann ・29m  
You’re welcome.

 **Canadian Konani** @konanidechambeau ・29m  
But, seriously. I’m out. I miss you guys. Better come visit soon.

 **Kent Parson** @kentstopwonttop ・29m  
We will.

 **Kent Parson** @kentstopwonttop ・27m  
So, @gotyourjackzimmermann you gonna be awesome and get me a new hoodie?

 **Jack Zimmermann** @gotyourjackzimmermann ・27m  
Why do you need another one? You’ve been seen still wearing it around sometimes.

 **Kent Parson** @kentstopwonttop ・27m  
I’ve outgrown my one from the Q. I don’t want to wear it because I don’t want it to fall apart. I need a new one.

 **Jack Zimmermann** @gotyourjackzimmermann ・27m  
Well, I think I need to get one for myself too. I think I lost mine.

 **Kent Parson** @kentstopwonttop ・26m  
That sucks. Hopefully you find it. We made a lot of good memories repping that hoodie.

 **Jack Zimmermann** @gotyourjackzimmermann ・26m  
Yes, we did. I hope I find it soon.

 **Kent Parson** @kentstopwonttop ・26m  
I’ll help you look the next time I see you.

 **Jack Zimmermann** @gotyourjackzimmermann ・26m  
Thanks, Kenny.

 **Jeff Troy #14** @itsjeffintelytroy ・23m  
You jerks could’ve easily just texted this entire conversation to each other.

 **Not Gabriel Keaton of the Schooners** @keatsbygabe ・23m  
Aw. I think it’s cute.

 **Jeff Troy #14** @itsjeffintelytroy ・23m  
Stay out of it, Keats.

 **Not Gabriel Keaton of the Schooners** @keatsbygabe ・23m  
I’m gonna send all of you Screaming Eagles parkas! #parkasarecool

 **Jeff Troy #14** @itsjeffintelytroy ・23m  
What is wrong with you? And. No. Parkas aren't cool.

 **Not Gabriel Keaton of the Schooners** @keatsbygabe ・23m  
I just wanted to be included. Anyways #parkaskeepmecool

 **Jeff Troy #14** @itsjeffintelytroy ・22m  
No, they don't. They keep you warm. That's the complete opposite. 

 **Jeff Troy #14** @itsjeffintelytroy ・22m  
By the way, @gotyourjackzimmermann. Kent definitely stole your hoodie.

 **Kent Parson** @kentstopwonttop ・22m  
SHUT UP, JEFF. He’s lying, Zimms.

 **Not Gabriel Keaton of the Schooners** @keatsbygabe ・22m  
Don’t you mean he jeffinitely stole his hoodie.

 **Jeff Troy #14** @itsjeffintelytroy ・20m  
How dare you.

 **Not Gabriel Keaton of the Schooners** @keatsbygabe ・20m  
Do you quarrel, sir?

 **Jack Zimmermann** @gotyourjackzimmermann ・20m  
What is happening?

 **Kent Parson** @kentstopwonttop ・20m  
I don’t know. I just wanted a hoodie.

 **Jeff Troy #14** @itsjeffintelytroy ・20m  
You already have two.

 **Not Gabriel Keaton of the Schooners** @keatsbygabe ・19m  
Are we rationing hoodies now?

 **Jeff Troy #14** @itsjeffintelytroy ・19m  
That doesn’t make sense!

 **Kent Parson** @kentstopwonttop ・19m  
Oh my god.

 **Kent Parson** @kentstopwonttop ・19m  
You guys are all blocked.

 **Océanic de Rimouski** @oceanicrimouski ・15m  
Nous pouvons vous en envoyer un.

 **Kent Parson** @kentstopwonttop ・15m  
Jack, what does that say?

 **Jack Zimmermann** @gotyourjackzimmermann ・14m  
It says you owe me a hoodie. And sweatpants. And socks. And I think a lanyard?

 **Canadian Konani** @konanidechambeau ・14m  
That’s definitely what it says.

 **Not Gabriel Keaton of the Schooners** @keatsbygabe ・14m  
Yup. Perfect translation.

 **Jeff Troy #14** @itsjeffintelytroy ・14m  
I don’t know French, but that is exactly what it says.

 **Kent Parson** @kentstopwonttop ・12m  
You know what. Nevermind. I’ll fly up there and get it myself. @konanidechambeau can I crash at your place? It’ll be like old times!

 **Canadian Konani** @konanidechambeau ・11m  
Absolutely not.

 **Jeff Troy #14** @itsjeffintelytroy ・11m  
I’ll meet you there.

 **Not Gabriel Keaton of the Schooners** @keatsbygabe ・11m  
Me too!

 **Kent Parson** @kentstopwonttop ・11m  
I hate you guys so much.

 **Jack Zimmermann** @gotyourjackzimmermann ・9m  
Even me?

 **Kent Parson** @kentstopwonttop ・9m  
No, Zimms. Everyone except you.

 **Jack Zimmermann** @gotyourjackzimmermann ・7m  
Kenny, can you show me how to follow people again?

 **Kent Parson** @kentstopwonttop ・7m  
Sure thing.

 **Jack Zimmermann** @gotyourjackzimmermann ・7m  
Thank you.

 **Kent Parson** @kentstopwonttop ・7m  
Anything for you, Zimms.

 **Jack Zimmermann** @gotyourjackzimmermann ・2m  
Hey, babe. What are we doing for dinner tonight?

 **Jeff Troy #14** @itsjeffintelytroy ・1m  
OH MY GOD. THIS IS PUBLIC.

 **Jeff Troy #14** @itsjeffintelytroy ・1m  
GET A ROOM!

 **Not Gabriel Keaton of the Schooners** @keatsbygabe ・1m  
A chatroom?

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at zimmboniandbitty.


End file.
